Fate of magic and love
by utenaxkano
Summary: Well this is my frist story. please be kind and give me pointers and sorry if any of the characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Normal p.o.v.)

Scotland was sitting in his chair, looking out at the woods by the window. He watched the fairies tend to the flowers as he took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew out the smoke. "I need a break from this country of mine," he said as he reached for the phone. He dialed the phone and let it ring. A blond idiot picked up the phone.

"Yo dude, what's up?"

"I have a favor I need to call in."

"Sure dude! What do you need?"

"I need a place to stay and something to do while I'm over at you country."

"Alright, dude! I'll send you the information when I get it. Later!"

America hung up and Scotland sighed as he put the phone on the desk. He ran a gloved hand through his fiery red hair. He got up from his chair and headed to his bedroom to start packing. After a few minutes, all the clothes he need and his favorite spell books were packed away too. Scotland walked pasted his dresser and noticed an old necklace with his clan symbol but the sword part was missing. He remembered back then when he was younger lad.

_A woman dressed in white put the necklace around his neck when he turned 10 years old. "Now little one, the necklace can only be complete when you find the girl whose heart is pure like fresh snow. When you find her, protect her with everything you have. She is one in a million. I have to go before they find me." The woman said as she pulled a hood over her face and walked away. The cloak was a pale blue with Celtic designs and runes. She disappeared after the gust of wind came by._

Scotland picked up the necklace and ran his thumb over it. The dust rubbed off to reveal the dark green. 'Maybe, I should take this with me,' he thought as he put the necklace on. The phone rang and he went to pick it up.

"Hello, Scotland speaking."

"Yo dude! I have the information you wanted. You are going to be in high school as a foreign exchange student in California."

"Thanks. This calls us even for one of your favors."

"Aw come on dude! I even got you into the same school as Germany and Prussia!"

"Still this takes care of one!"

Scotland hung up as he groaned. He finished packing up and got a fax from America. The message was telling him about the family he was living with. 'Gilbert and Ludwig…those two really must be crazy.' He thought and he stuffed the paper into his pocket. He grabbed his suitcase and backpack. He got into his car and started it up before he started to drive off to the airport. 'I hope this vacation is worth this,' he thought as he leaned back into the seat.

Scotland looked at the forest he was driving through and saw some of the fairy folk waving at him. He smiles a little as he waved back a little before leaving the forest completely. He looked at the villages that turned into large cities. He drove to the airport and waited an hour and a half for the plane. "18 hours of being on a plane. Good thing that I picked a couple books to read," he said as he leaned back in the seat. He notices something moved out of the corner of his eyes and looked at it. 'What was that?' he thought as he closed my eyes. He fell asleep while the place was taking off to America.

-In California-

Gilbert was looking around the school grounds for one of his friends, Avalon. "Hey Ava! Where are you?" he yelled as she watched him looking around for her. She was sitting on a branch up with a small white dragon with blue eyes sitting on her shoulders and fairies flying around in the leaves. A fairy with yellow hair and blue eyes flew up to her face.

"What's wrong, Ava?" a fairy asked.

"I'm wondering if I will ever fall in love, or is there something darker blocking it, day."

"Oh Ava…I know you'll find him one day. But remember your name is the name of the birth land of magic."

"Your right day, I have to make sure I kept true to it. There's going to be a foreign exchange student staying with Gilbert and Ludwig."

Day shrugged before she disappeared with the dragon as Gilbert climbed up to where she was in the tree. He climbed up to the third highest branch and he frowned at her.

"Why in the hell are you up so high, ava?"

"Cause day was up here and I wanted to be alone."

"I probably can guess the reason. Well Becca is looking for you and I was wondering if I can get a favor."

"Yea, he's back. Let me guess, you want me to go with you to get the foreign exchange student."

Yes. My house at 8:30am tomorrow."

"Okay, I might be at your house tonight. See you on the ground."

She pushed off the branch and jumped into the air. It seemed that she floated down before she touched the ground and dropped to her knee. Gilbert's mouth dropped open as he watched her. He stood up on the branch and jumped off the branch. Instead of floating like Ava, he fell like dead weights on the ground. Gilbert groaned as he slowly stood up. Ava starts laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at Ava?!"

"You know better! You tried to copy me again!"

"Oh shut up! I'm not the fairy here? "

"What did you say, albino?!" she yelled as her face was red from being pissed off.

"I said fairy!" Gilbert yelled back with a grin. He knew what was going to happen next.

Ava tackled Gilbert and started punching him in the chest and wrestled with him. Gilbert laughed as he sat on Ava for a while before Ava got him pinned into a head lock. Gilbert tapped out and Ava got up with a smirk. She started heading towards her next class before lunch was up. Day appeared on Ava's shoulder as she walked into the art room. She sat by the window as she took out her painting. Day said that it was the isle of Avalon and started telling her the news that she heard. Ava smiled as he started to paint, not knowing her like was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Ava P.O.V)

I finished my painting of the isle of Avalon. I set it to the side as Day was rambling on about the fairy world. I looked up at the clock and realized it's an hour after school. 'Shit, he's going to kill me' I thought as I started packing my backpack. Day noticed my uneasiness and sighed. Day went to my painting and looked at it long and before she looked at me.

"Ava, why don't you move to Gilbert's house?"

"Because I don't want to be a bother for him. Why? "

"I have this bad feeling that you are going to get hurt really bad."

"If anything gets really bad, I'll go to Gilbert's house okay?"

Day nodded as tears strolled down her face. I put my hand out and gently wiped her tears. She rubbed her face in my hand. "We better go then…" she said as she flew out of the art room. I followed her as I remained silent during the whole way home. When we arrived I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. As soon as I walked in my father slapped me. He was glaring at me as I took a step back. Day floated there before she disappeared. I walked passed my father after I closed the door. He turned around and hit me again. I whimpered as I was leaning against the wall. After a few minutes, he left and I went to my room.

My room was very simple plain white walls and a few pictures. I could hear my father yelling at something, and then there was a bang on my door.

"What is it? I'm doing homework."

"Make me dinner now!'

"After I'm done with my homework!"

"Don't make me come in there. Make my dinner now!"

"I said after I'm done with my homework!"

My door all of a sudden slammed open and I jumped up. My father's face was red from being pissed off and his knuckles were white and balled up into a fist. I took a deep breath as I took a step back. My father come towards me as he was about to punch me. I yelped as the punch barely missed me. My father yelled as I took off running. He took off after me until I was cornered in the back of the house. I didn't know what to do until my father started beating me. He didn't stop until a couple of fairies froze him in place. Day flew up to me worried as I groaned. Bruises and cuts marked up and down my body from the minutes of him beating me.

I got up and went to my room. I packed the largest suitcase with everything that would fit in it and left with my backpack. It took me a half hour to get to Gilbert and Ludwig's house. I bit my lip as I knocked on the door. Ludwig opened the door and he dropped the book he was reading.

"Ava, what happen to you?!" he said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"He did it again. I was wondering maybe I can move into one of the spar rooms. I'll do work around the house if I can stay." I asked as I looked up at him.

"You know you're always welcomed here. Come on it," he stepped to the side.

"Thank you Ludwig."

I walked in as I put my suitcase down by the couch. Ludwig followed me in with a first aid kit in his hands. Prussia came running down the steps and saw me. I sat on the couch as Ludwig tended to some of my wounds on my arms. Prussia's face turned red with anger and went into the back room. He slammed the door behind him. I sighed as I kept my face looking at the ground. Ludwig picked me up carefully as I started to cry. Day kept close to me when Ludwig carried me to my room.

"Ava, get some sleep. You need it."

"B-but I'm so scared!" I was sobbing.

"Shh, you'll be okay. I and my brother will protect you from him."

"A-alright…"

I fell asleep just as Ludwig laid me down on the bed. I could barely hear day singing the lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little.

(Normal P.O.V)

Ludwig closed the door of Ava's room and let out a sigh. He went down the steps of the stairs and went to the back room. Prussia was beating the punching bag that Germany uses for practice. Prussia was punching as hard as he could with tears strolled down his face. Germany grabbed the punching bag and held it still. Prussia kept going until he dropped to his knees. He had his hands on his head. Ludwig went to his older brother and kneeled down in front of him.

"Brother calm down, please."

"West, I should have stayed with her. It's my fault she's hurt."

"No, Gil. It's his fault, plus we have to protect her now."

"But what will we do if we lose her, west, to him!" Prussia sobbed.

"We won't, brother. We will protect her."

Gilbert nodded as he tried to wipe away the tears. Ludwig put his arm around Gilbert as day entered the room. She was floating there for a minute before she flew out of the room. Day flew to the outside and went to the flowers outside of Ava's room. Day spun around a little as she spilled a white powder onto the flowers. The flowers started to grow bigger slowly and having pretty colors like reds and blues. After she was done, she flew into Ava's room and sat on the table next to her.

"Wake up soon, ava. Don't worry, I'll help them protect you, no matter what." Day said before she disappeared into the fairy realm. After a while, Ava woke up in the late evening and she groaned. She got up and changed out of her blood stained clothes into plain shorts and a t-shirt. She walked down the stairs as Prussia was heading up to his room. He saw her and smiled a little. She looked at him then looked at the ground. Ava felt his arms go around her and she broke out in tears.

"Ava, you stupid girl. Why didn't you tell us it was getting worse?"

"I didn't want to have to worry about you both."

Prussia sighed before he went to his room. I went to the bathroom and tried to wash away all the blood that was on me. I started to cry when I realized that I was going to have scars. I got back into my room and dressed for bed. I curled up under a thick blanket and fell asleep after I cried for an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry that it took a long time to update…School been keeping me busy.

(Normal. P.O.V)

The alarm on the side table woke her up at 7:30am. She looked at it for a couple minutes before she got up. She dug through her bad and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black short-sleeve shirt. She changed into the clothes then she put a fresh bandage on. She noticed that some of her wounds were already healing over nicely. She smiled a little as she took some of her things and organized them into the drawers of the dresser. After a few minutes, she came out of her room to see Germany in his flag boxers. She broke out in giggles before Germany turned to see her. He blushes and quickly ran into his room.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you Germany!" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"It's fine! Just next time don't laugh…" he said as he opened his door. He was wearing sweat pants. "Oh and Arthur is hear."

She smiled happily before she ran down the steps, she saw the British man drinking some tea. She tackled him as soon as he set down the tea cup. Arthur looked at her like she was crazy until he saw the bandages. He sighed as he hugged her gently.

"How are you lass?"  
I'm doing great! How you been?"  
"I'm fine love. I heard what happen with your father," he said softly.  
"It's fine Arthur! This will be a chance for me to spread my wings for once."

Arthur looked at her a little surprised before he smiled. He got up and poured some tea for Ava. Ava smiled as she started drinking the tea. Prussia came running down the stairs in a hurry as she noticed it was almost 8:20am. She laughed a little as she went to get ready after she kissed Arthur's cheek.

"I have to go. I promised Gil, that I go with him to get the exchange student."  
"Alright, give day my hello"  
"okays"

she ran to the car with Prussia waiting. She got in and laughed seeing him with a toast hanging out of his mouth. He started driving quickly to the air port.

(Scotland P.O.V.) –Airport-

"Where is that bastard?!" I said as I was looking around. "If he forgot about me, I'm going to kill him." I saw a small ball of orange light floating in the airport before it flies off. I flowed as I was curious about it. 'Why is a fairy doing here?' I thought as I followed the glow of the ball. It didn't stop until it came to a girl with white hair. The girl looked at the fairy and said something. She smiled a little before turning to Prussia, who was holding up a sign for me.

"Gil, do you know who you're looking for? Cause I mean just having Scotland on the board might confuse anyone who comes out of those gates," the girl said as she put her hands in her pockets. She had her hair braided with a silver and blue ribbon in it.  
"Shut it Ava…I'm not the one talking to fairies that don't exists," Gil said as he laughed.

"You know they are real. So shut it."  
"No they aren't. There's no such thing as…"

Prussia didn't finish the sentence as the girl kicked him in the back as Gilbird cheeped and flew to the girl's shoulder. She crossed her arms and walked off towards the luggage area. Prussia was coughing as I walked up. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He looked at me before he grinned at me and stood up.

"Hey allistor, what's new with you?"  
" Nothing much. Who was the lass?"  
"Oh that's Ava. She is living at our house." He looks around a little, "And she has my bird!"

Ava walked up with my suitcase as Gilbird and a small fairy was sitting on her shoulder. Gilbert glared at her as she set my bad next to her led. 'How did she know that was my bag' I thought as I looked at her carefully. She was about the height of my shoulders. Her eyes surprised me on how was a lush green and the other was a grey-blue like the stormy waters of my homeland.

"One Gilbert, I didn't take gilbird. He followed me. And two, the reason I knows this is yours is because of the fairy runes and the magic coming of it." She looked at me as she lightly smiles. I looked at her in surprise as she turned and started walking towards the parking lot. I couldn't help but smile at her and I felt my cheeks getting warm as I watched her. I looked at the fairy and the fairy looked at me.

~*** Flashback ***~

_ A small yellow egg was in a small field. Allistor found it and gently picked it up. Allistor looked at it carefully before putting it in his cloak. He looked around to see no fairy folk around to care for it. He took it to the small cottage he lived in. the egg was a faint yellow with a white design around it._

_He looked at the egg for a few minutes before putting it in a fairy circle with some fairies I know. They looked at the egg and started tending to it. In a couple days, a small fairy came out of the egg and was flying around a little. He watched it for a little bit and the little fairy disappeared as it hugged his finger._

_~*** End ***~_

The fairy looked at me before she smiles a little. She waved her hand and I lightly waved back. 'What an odd day this been?' I thought as I followed Gilbert and Ava to the car. I wondered what was going to happen when this little fairy tied me to her somehow.

(Prussia's P.O.V)

I watch Scotland stare at Ava as she walked towards the car. I lightly grin at the thought of them getting together. I followed Ava to the car as Scotland was following me. Ava opened the trunk for Scotland before she climbed into the back seat. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes for a nap.

"Gil, does she knows about us?"  
" Yes, she knows a little bit about us being countries. She doesn't know who's who yet."  
" Alright, just needed to know."

Scotland looked at Ava with a look on his face, I haven't seen before. I sighed as I grinned a little. 'I wonder is the awesome me can set them up…' I thought as I put Scotland's bags into the trunk. Ava had her legs up on the seats and had her head lightly leaning forward.

"Is she always like this, Gil?" Scotland asked.

"Yea, but she's special to me and Ludwig. Our precious little sister," I said as I started to drive back to the house as I noticed that Ava was asleep.  
Scotland chuckled as he looked at her. Scotland looked forward and lightly blushed as he closed his eyes.


End file.
